


Forgotten Birthday

by Jld71



Series: Forgotten Birthday [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Something important is forgotten





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



> Written for a prompt by classics_lover: Hawaii Five-O, Danny Williams, everyone forgets his birthday.

"Morning," Steve mumbled as he pulled himself up and out of their bed.

Danny eyed him, waiting for Steve to say more, only to watch as Steve disappeared into the shower. Danny angrily pushed aside the blanket and got up, mumbling to himself as he followed Steve to wash up and get dressed. He waited, as he sat at the kitchen table sipping his coffee. He watched as Steve walked in.

"Morning, that's all you have to say to me?" Danny asked not hiding the anger in his tone. To his amazement, Steve was oblivious.

"Good Morning?" Steve offered with a smile. "Are you ready to get to work?"

Danny fought the urge to chuck his ceramic mug at Steve's head in hopes that it would knock some sense into him. But, he held back. Maybe Steve had something special planned at work to celebrate his birthday. "Yeah, let's go," he said as he stood and followed Steve out to Steve's truck.

The drive in was quiet as Danny seethed with anger. He felt disappointment when he walked in to their office to see it was business as usual. No 'Happy Birthday' banner, no cake, cards or balloons. Everyone acted like it was just another Friday. Nothing special. He went to his desk, sat down and started going through reports, secretly planning his revenge.

The day went on like any other day at the task force headquarters. They got called out on a case and didn't return until well after lunch. Danny raised his head from his paperwork at the sound of his name being called. He looked up, hopeful that this was it, the birthday surprise.

"We doing anything special tonight?" Steve asked and Danny's hand tightened on the pencil he was holding. Heard it snap in two.

"No, it's just another Friday. Nothing special planned. Why?"

"Thought we might all grab a beer," Steve said, motioning to everyone in the room. Everyone agreed to meet at six at their local hangout. Danny returned to his paperwork, eyeing Steve angrily, as he walked away. Danny repeated to himself, he was going to have a good time. Have a few beers and see what the night held. Maybe Steve was having a surprise party for him and that's why no one had wished him a happy birthday. 

That's not what happened. 

They had a few beers, a few laughs and a good time. But, there was no birthday bash as Danny had hoped, just beers and food.

Sure, the company was good. The beers were cold and the food was good. The music playing was some of his favorite songs but it wasn’t what he wanted. He pulled out his phone to check if Charlie and Grace had at least remembered his birthday. Nothing, no texts, voicemail or missed calls. His heart sunk with the knowledge that everyone had truly forgotten his birthday. 

He felt Steve nudge him. “Hey, why so quiet?”

“Huh? Oh, no reason,” he said as he leveled the beer bottle against his lips to take a sip. He was not going to say anything. He was not going to cause a scene. Another hour past before Steve suggested they finally go home. At that point, he was so over the day, wanted to crawl into bed and forget like everyone else, that it was his birthday. 

When they got home, he walked into the kitchen, needing a glass of water before he took a shower to wash off the day’s dirt and disappointment. Silently he passed Steve on his way to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he emerged, washed but in no better of a mood than when he disappeared into the bathroom. He found Steve laying in bed, reading. The thought of being in bed next to Steve, knowing he’d forgotten his birthday, made his blood boil.

“I’m gonna go lay on the couch,” he said.

“Danny.” Steve called after him. “Danny, what’s wrong? You’ve been quiet all day.”

Danny turned and stood in the doorway, looking at Steve, disbelief on his face. “What’s wrong? You have no idea what today is do you?” He asked, voice dripping with venom as he watched Steve shake his head no. “It’s my birthday, you ass.” 

He watched as Steve’s eyes widened in shock and then he blushed in embarrassment. “No, it can’t be. That’s . . . ”

“Today!” Danny said as he scowled at Steve.

“What you don’t think I wouldn’t know my own birthday? Think I’d forget like everyone else? Our kids, coworkers? My own husband?” He yelled, finally letting the anger that had been boiling in him all day up to the surface to escape. “How could you? You of all people and our kids! No one gave a damn. I don’t give a crap about the other stuff you forget. But this. Couldn’t even remember this one thing!” 

Danny turned and walked away from Steve, not willing to let him see the tears forming in his eyes. Because he was hurt by this slight. It was true, Steve forgot things and it was no big deal. Who cared if he’d asked Steve to pick up milk or bread? He’d overlooked it because sometimes it was funny to see the bewildered look on Steve’s face when he asked where the milk or bread or whatever it was he’d asked for, knowing Steve had forgotten about it. 

He felt hands on his shoulders, turning him around. He refused to look at Steve until Steve’s hand were cupping his face, lifting his head up. He felt warm lips brush against his. “I’m so sorry,” Steve whispered. “I didn’t mean to forget, to hurt you. Please believe me.”

“Yeah, I know.” Danny said as he tried to pull away from Steve’s touch.

Steve refused to let him go, pulling him in close so they were chest to chest as Steve rested his forehead against his. “Please forgive me. Let me make this up to you. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll just need a little time to get over it, that’s all,” Danny said and let himself lean into Steve’s embrace.


	2. Belated Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to make it up to Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who requested a continuation of Forgotten Birthday.

Steve knew by hearing those words, that it would take a while for Danny to forgive him. He’d blown it, big time and there was no way to make it up to Danny, at least not now, not tonight.

“Wait, what do you mean our kids forgot? Are you sure?” Steve asked, knowing there was no way that Grace or Charlie would deliberately forget to call Danny on any holiday, anniversary or his birthday. “What about your mom?”

Danny went to retrieve his phone, bringing it back into the living room, he held it up to Steve. “No, no missed calls, no texts, voicemails or emails,” he said as he handed the phone to Steve. He watched as Steve’s eyes widened seeing that he was right.

“What about our phone?” He asked as he walked over to the answering machine to see the message button flashing red. He pressed play and heard two voices mixed together.

Danny’s head snapped up when he heard the voices of his children. “Happy birthday Danno. Sorry we couldn’t be there with you today but we’ll see you tomorrow.” That message ended and the next played, Danny’s mother’s voice filling the room. “Happy birthday to my little boy. I love you.”

Steve looked over at Danny, saw the tears in his eyes. “Okay, not everyone forgot. But still . . .” Danny’s voiced faltered. 

Steve crossed the room to stand next to him, pulled him into his arms. “I know, I messed up. I have no right to ask you to forgive me. But, I promise I’ll make this up to you, if you let me.” 

Danny pulled away from him. “Let’s just go to bed. It’s been a long day,” he said as he walked back down the hall to their room.

“Be there in a minute,” Steve called out after him. Steve turned in the opposite direction and walked into the kitchen, grabbed his phone and shot off a text to a few, hoping he could turn things around. His phone went off as the text was answered. Satisfied, he placed his phone down and went to join Danny in their bedroom.

He found the lights off and Danny already asleep on his own side of their bed. He slid in next to Danny and placed a kiss on his husband’s temple. “I love you and I’m sorry I hurt you. I will make this up to you,” he whispered to the sleeping form next to him. 

The next morning, Steve found a grumpy Danny sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee. “Hey, morning,” he said as he poured himself a cup. He only received a grunt in response. He let it go, knowing it was Danny’s way of dealing with the hurt he felt, the hurt he’d caused. “So, I was thinking after we pick up the kids we head over to the beach for the day” he said over the rim of his cup.

He watched as Danny shrugged his shoulders in a non-committal answer. He heard Danny’s cup hit against the table as he placed it down. “Whatever.” Danny said as he got up to get dressed. Steve followed him to their room to get dressed himself. As he readied himself for the day, he looked over at Danny who sat on the bed, his body in a defeated posture. ‘I hope this works, what I have planned for today,’ he thought to himself. 

“Come on, Grace and Charlie are waiting for us. Let’s try to have a good day as a family,” Steve said, holding out his hand to Danny. Ignoring it, Danny stood and walked out of the room and to their car. He sat waiting for Steve to get in and drive them to pick up their kids.

When they reached Rachel’s house, the kids bounded out to the car. Danny stood next to it, waiting to scoop Charlie up when he flung himself at him. “Hey Danno, I made this for you,” Charlie said, handing him a homemade birthday card.

“You made this for me? That’s spectacular. I love it,” Danny said as he kissed the top of Charlie’s head. Grace gave him a casual hug before slipping into the backseat with Charlie. “So, the beach today?” She asked.  
“Yeah, family day at the beach,” Steve said with a smile. Danny only gave a halfhearted ‘yeah,’ in response before slapping a fake smile on his face for his kids to see. There was no reason to drag them into this, he thought to himself. They drove in awkward silence to the beach, the kids seemed to be none the wiser. Danny stared out the window, not speaking to or looking at Steve.

When they parked and made their way to the beach, Danny stopped short when he saw Jerry, Lou, Kamekona, Adam, Junor and Tani waiting for them to join their little get-together.

“What’s all this?” Danny asked, eyeing everyone as they stepped aside to reveal the Happy Birthday banner, balloons, the grill that was set up and the food, including a birthday cake.

Steve turned to him. “It’s your belated birthday party. Our way of trying to make it up to you,” he said, sweeping a hand in the direction of the belated party.

Grace looked up at him. “Did you forget Danno’s birthday?” She asked, shock registering on her features. She watched as Steve turned red and the others shifted, showing their embarrassment. “Oh, you guys are in deep sh . . .” 

Steve coughed, cutting her off. “Yeah, not helping Grace.” He watched as Charlie looked up at them, not understanding everything that was going on. “Why don’t you take Charlie over to play in the water for awhile?” Graced grabbed Charlie’s hand and they ran to the water, Charlie splashing around while Grace watched him.

“So, this is a do-over?” Danny asked. He smiled and then laughed, seeing the uncertainty on their faces. “Okay, let’s try this do-over. Not saying you’re going to be forgiven so easily.”

“Yeah, we feel terrible about forgetting,” Lou said. “Come on, take a seat, grill’s ready for me to start cooking.” Lou said as he handed Danny a bottle of water.

The rest of the day was filled with surfing, watching the kids as they played together, eating, joking around and laughing. Despite the way Danny had started out that day, his mood had shifted from anger and hurt to being calm, almost happy. By the time everyone was ready to pack up and head home, Danny was laughing and smiling. 

“Well, thanks for the do-over,” he said as he hugged Tani and shook hands with the others. 

“So, Steve still in the doghouse with the rest of us?” Lou asked.

Danny rubbed the back of his head, looked at Steve who was helping Charlie pick up their trash. “Not sure, still hurt. This, kinda makes up for it in a way. But, you guys aren’t totally forgiven, yet.” He said as he shook Lou’s hand and walked over to join Steve.

Steve looked at him, a smile on his lips. “Did you have a good day?” He asked as he herded Charlie, Grace and Danny to their car.

“Yeah, it was a good day,” he said as he settled back in the seat to let Steve drive them home.

“Hey, we’re here. Charlie, you need to get ready for bed,” Steve said as he unlocked the front door. “In you go little man.” He watched as Charlie ran past him to the bathroom, followed by Grace.  
“I’ll go make sure he washes up so you can fix this with Danno,” she said as she walked down the hallway after he brother.

The closing of the door behind him made Steve turn around to find Danny standing there, watching him. Steve walked over to him, backed him up against the front door, body crowding him against the cold wood. “I’m sorry about forgetting your birthday. I hope today was a start at making it up to you,” he whispered into Danny’s ear before kissing his neck. 

Danny smiled and then slipped out of Steve’s hold. He looked over his shoulder at his husband. “It’s a good start. But, you’re still in the doghouse. It’s going to take a little more than a belated birthday party to make it up to me,” he said as he walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind himself.

Steve stared after him and sighed. He rubbed his hands over his face and then followed after him. He turned the knob, only to find the door was locked. “Danny?” He called out. “Come on, open the door.”

“Yeah, about that,” Danny’s voice called out from behind the door. “Still pissed. You get to sleep on the couch. Good night.” Danny said as he turned off the bedroom light and got into bed. He heard Steve mumble something as he walked away from their door.

With a heavy sigh, Steve backed away from the door, checked on Charlie and Grace before trying to make himself comfortable on the couch for the night. As he started to drift off, the last thought he had was he really hoped that this would be the only night Danny made him sleep on the couch.


End file.
